Hau/Games/Quotes/SM
Iki Town :"Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" :"Fair enough. Then I'm Hau. And my partner's !" :"Your looks really cool, too! ::'Regardless of choice': ''"Yeah! So let's battle! I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been all over looking for you!" * If the player walks away :"Hold on! You gotta battle with me!" * If talked to again :"You will battle me, right? I know you will! Right?" ::Yeah, and I won't lose!: "All right! This is gonna be great!" ::Not now!: :"Very well, then! Let the Pokémon battle begin!" * Upon being defeated :"Hoooo-wah!" * After being defeated :"Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin! , right? Your was awesome!" :"Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!" :"Tutu, isn't that..." * Melemele Festival :"Ho! Howzit, ? Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and 've been waiting for ages!" :"Hold on... Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!" :"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" * Upon being defeated :"What? It's already over?!" * After being defeated :"Phew... That was awesome, !" :"That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!" :"Sounds great, right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!" ;Professor Kukui's laboratory :"A-lo-la!" :"The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!" :"Whoa-ho-ho!" :"Is that a loft?! That's awesome!" :"So that's the Rotom Dex, eh? It's kinda cute." :"I got one from my gramps, too!" :"I'm good. I just wanna play with my Pokémon! I mean, uh, train with them. Right!" ; Hau'oli Outskirts :"The kahunas sure are something, eh? Able to calm a raging Pokémon without even needing to battle... Now that's something! I mean, I like plenty and all... but it is pretty scary! I don't want to ride on it!" :"So where are you two off to now?" :"Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie! just got here to Alola, huh? Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!" :"Then what're we waiting for! This way! Come on!" ;Hau'oli City Beachfront :"Beach time! Yeaaahhh!" ;Hau'oli City Shopping District :"He-e-ey! ! I thought I recognized the sound of those feet!" :"So what do you think? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!" :"Oh yeah!" :"Hey, . Come in here with me. I've got a good idea of something you could do!" :"Hey, miss. Is it true that you can get some kinda special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?" :"Awesome!" :"Isn't that awesome, ? You got a Poké Finder!" :"So, like, what's a Poké Finder?" :"Man, that Rotom Dex is cool! It's like a whole nother partner, ! I mean, on top of your Pokémon partner!" :"Oh, but I guess since it's Rotom inside... it pretty much is a Pokémon partner? Either way, you're pretty darn lucky. Meet you outside when you're done in here!" :"We got his/her Rotom Dex upgraded! Now it can take pictures, too!" :"Ahahaha! What was that for, Rotom? Go and put that little trickster back in your Bag, , and follow me! Enough feasting for the eyes... It's time we take care of our stomachs!" :"Howzit, ! If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em!" :"Plus malasada make your Pokémon like you. And affectionate Pokémon are better in battle!" :"Who could resist giving their Pokémon a few malasada, eh? They're just so cute!" :"Now that I've got some fuel in me, I wanna go right down to the Marina and scream out loud... "Watch me, Tutu!" No... "Watch me, world! I'm gonna beat even my old gramps someday!"" ; :"Howzit, ? Your Pokémon doing all right?" ::Yeah, fine: "Well, I know my team's seen better days, that's for sure!" ::Not so good...: "Same here! My team has seen better days, for sure." :"Come on, . Let's stop by the PMC!" :"You know that Verdant Cavern place, right? I guess it's kinda, like, sacred to ." :"You aren't even allowed to go into it unless you're on your island challenge." :"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I have something pretty amazing to share with you, . You lucky thing!" :"Revives are solid items to have! If your Pokémon faints in battle and can't go on, then a Revive will perk 'em right back up! But you probably won't find Revives here. Didja know that Poké Marts sometimes sell different things? And not just that! The two clerks at the counter even sell different things from one another!" :"I think I'll get myself a treat at the café to pump myself up before trying the first trial!" :"Mmm, Pinap Juice! I love it!" ; * Before battle :"He-e-ey, ! Oh! And Lillie's with you, too!" :"Just finished up my trial! Heh!" :"Hey, ! I wanna see if I really learned anything from my trial. Let me battle you again!" * Upon being defeated :"Aww, man! I wanted to show off my Pokémon's best side more!" * After being defeated :"So you and me both beat that Totem Pokémon, huh, ? Looks like we're getting pretty strong! But I wonder if I'll ever really be able to beat my gramps at this rate..." :"Heh heh, right..." :"It's all a part of the trials, yeah? After you clear one island's trials, you gotta battle that island's kahuna!" :"I don't know about fierce..." ;Hau'oli City Beachfront * After speaking to Mom :"Hey! !" :"I just told my mom that I'm going to Akala Island next! Then she slapped me on the back so hard I'm still feelin' it and sent me on my way!" :"Do you think the boat's ready? It's the professor's own boat, right? Let's go to the Marina and check it out!" ;Hau'oli City Marina :"Hey, Prof, are you sure this old thing's really seaworthy?" :"We-e-e are off! Come on, grandma! Kick it up a notch!" :"Ha ha ha! You're probably just worried about your silly hat flying off! I wonder what kind of island Akala is, huh? Seeing all of Alola for myself is half the fun of doing the island challenge! Isn't this just the best, ?!" ;Heahea City :"Land ahoy! All right! Akala Island, here I come!" :"What a stick in the sand! Help me out here, ! It was funny, right?" ::Regardless of choice: "What about you, Professor?" :"Shoots, I know where I'm going first, and that is straight to the Pokémon Center!" :"I wonder what kind of malasada they make on Akala, eh?" ;Paniola Town :"Hey! ! Glad I ran into you... So we can see who's stronger now! My gramps must've thought I did good enough in my grand trial, 'cause he gave me a Z-Ring, too!" :"Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we're in a real old-fashioned Western showdown or something, right? This is so cool! Though if we're real honorable cowboys, we've gotta make sure our teams are healthy first." * Before battle :"Awright, and team! Let's show this newbie what Alola's got!" * Upon being defeated :"Nice! How'd you come up with that kind of battle plan? You gotta tell me!" * After being defeated :"Ma-a-an, that was some kinda battle! Our Pokémon all look like they had a blast, too!" :"Right then. Here. I'll share my bit of good luck with you, ." :"You know how the Totem Pokémon are all, like, surrounded by some aura of power? If you use a Dire Hit on your Pokémon and manage to land a critical hit, that aura won't mean a thing!" :"You know, Pokémon battles are just, like, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. But you're only really a loser if you don't have any fun while you're at it. Right? Anyway, I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch!" ; :"Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!" :"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!" :"Whoa! Hey, !" :"This guy is plenny scary!" :"You know my gramps? Wait. So you think I'm strong?" :"Thanks, . And , too. It was a good battle!" :"Phew... Looks like I've gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on the trial at Brooklet Hill next! Here, , take these with you. We're gonna beat this island challenge!" ;Battle Royal Dome * Before participating in the Battle Royal :"Dude! It's the Masked Royal! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!" :"Heeeee!" * After participating in the Battle Royal :"But, Mr. Masked Royal... How'd you even know that we're doing our trials right now? Oh! I get it! Because of our amulets, huh?" :"Well, I'm having a blast!" :"But why are you here? Why would you even wanna do a Battle Royal?" :"...Wow. You're just a ray of sunshine, eh? I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everybody else. You can do a lot more together, too!" :"Well, I don't know what his deal is, but I thought that battle was just plain fun! That's why I like doing Battle Royals. And my Pokémon seem to like them, too!" ;Heahea City * Dimensional Research Lab :"You really think so?!" :"Fearsome Pokémon...?" :"I'm off to check out Diglett's Tunnel next! It's a whole cave made by Pokémon, right?" * Outside Dimensional Research Lab :"Hey, ! So you've made it through all three captains' trials, yeah? Then you should go meet Kahuna Olivia! She lives in the town past Diglett's Tunnel." :"Diglett's Tunnel is...let's see... From here, it's kinda near the PMC! It's easy to walk right past it, though, so keep your eyes peeled!" :"Now it's malasada time for me!" ;Diglett's Tunnel :"!" :"Aue! I was wondering who you were playing around with without me, and it's Team Skull!" :"See you on the flip side!" * After defeating the Team Skull Grunts :"Man, , when I fight with you... It's like even my Pokémon feel more at ease! You really are some kind of Trainer. That's it! I've just gotta give you something!" :"Max Ethers will restore all the PP to one of your moves, you know? Pretty great, right?" :"Now I'm gonna go have some more fun with those ! See ya!" ;Akala Outskirts :"Aue! You're Kahuna Olivia! I'm Hau from Iki Town! You've gotta let me battle you!" :"Oh, hey, ! Guess what? This weird green guy from Aether told me to come to Hano Grand Resort once I finished up with my grand trial here on Akala. Crazy, right?" :"I may not be as strong as my gramps, Hala... But I can still raise up and the rest of my team to do their best!" ;Hano Grand Resort :"Wait! Take me, too!" :"Thanks! Are you coming, too, Professor?" :"Yup! It's good-bye, Akala Island! Though I guess we can come back anytime we want to, huh?" ;Heahea City * At the sea port :"Can you believe a big hunk of iron like Aether Paradise can float in the sea?! And it's all cuz of the Pokémon holding it up. Did you know that, ?" ::I knew that: "Awww... I thought I finally had one up on you." ::Really?!: "Knew I could count on you to react!" :"Ho, I can't wait to actually see inside Aether Paradise for myself!" ;Aether Paradise ;B1F :"Wait? You know who we are? How'd you know that?!" ;1F :"Yeah, I took the first chance I had to join in the island challenge once I turned 11! 'Cause, someday, I really want to be able to beat my gramps...but he's way too strong!" ;Conservation Area :"Wow!" :"Yeah. My gramps is always saying that nature's got its cruel side, sure as it gives us blessings." :"But can the Aether Foundation really protect all the Pokémon that're out there?" :"That's pretty amazing! The Aether Foundation seems awesome. But why'd you bother setting up a branch in a place like Alola?!" :"Wow, there are even Pokémon that got done in by Team Skull, huh?" :"Wow, Miss Lusamine! I don't know how you do all this! You're, like, not even that much older than us!" :"You are?" :"Wait, WHAT?!" :"L-like what you wear? I don't think anyone else could pull off that kind of look! Except maybe Lillie..." :"Miss Lusamine, stand back! That thing's...not right!" :". Can you distract that thing? I've gotta get Miss Lusamine outta here..." :"What? Miss Lusamine, did you say something?" ;B1F :"I never thought I'd actually get to see the Ultra Wormhole in my life... We've gotta tell Professor Burnet about this the next time we see her!" :"Yes! Big Malasadas! Awesome! Isn't it crazy how malasadas taste even better when you eat 'em together with someone else?" :"We will! Thanks, Ms. Wicke!" ;On the boat :"Ho... My heart's still kinda racing, you know? The Ultra Wormhole is real... And Ultra Beasts are real, too! The is just way too big... I bet we'll discover even more new things on the next island, too! We're gonna need all the energy we can get. Time to dig in!" :"You want a malasada?" :"Ahhh! So gooooooood! Shoot, I already ate the whole thing!" ;Malie City :"Land ahoy! All right! Terra firma under foot again!" :"Ula'ula Island is, like, another totally different place than Melemele or Akala, huh!" * Before battle :"I've got an idea, ! Let's have a battle!" ::Regardless of choice: "I want my Pokémon to get a deep breath of this fresh new air! Don't worry. I'll make sure both our teams are in fighting form first." * Upon being defeated :"Bwah!! I had my breath held that whole battle!" * After being defeated :"Bwah! That battle took my breath away! I can't breathe the fresh air that way!" :"We're supposed to meet up with the professor, right? Where was it? Malie Garden?" :"Why'd he want us to go to a garden? Guess we'll find out when we get there, right?" ;Malie Garden :"I heard that they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden... I'll start my search from the bridge here. Why don't you start around the edge of the garden?" :"Ho! Professor Kukui!" ::Regardless of choice: "Professor! Professor, you gotta hear this! The Ultra Wormhole opened up, like, right in front of us, and there really are Ultra Beasts in there! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet, too!" :"You guys can go ahead without me, Professor. I've got a hot date with a malasada shop! Visiting every last one of them is my own personal island challenge, yeah?" :"Hey, , did you know?" ::Of course: "I haven't even finished the question yet." :"There's an observatory up on Mount Hokulani! And you do know what it is they do at an observatory, right? Hope you do, 'cause I sure as heck don't." :"Now I'm out!" ; :"!" :"I heard the news from Sophocles! You helped him out with testing da kine, yeah? That totem-calling machine or whatever? I guess I was test subject number two! But I managed to get through the trial. Maybe even managed to get a bit stronger, eh?" :"Here, ! I want you to take this!" :"Gah! He's back!" :"What?! N-not that we'd tell you!" :"A disaster? Like...a real disaster? Then what're we supposed to do about it?" :"What do you mean? No matter what? You just gonna leave us hanging?!" :"... If they're really looking for , then... Is Lillie gonna be OK?" :"I don't really get what's going on, but we've just got to keep both of them safe, right?! Then I know what I'm gonna do... Take on my next trial so I can get even stronger!" :"I'm gonna complete my island challenge, and I'm gonna get Tapu Koko to recognize my strength, then I'm gonna be the next island kahuna! I want to make sure more and more people can have fun battling to see who wins or loses! ! Let's both try to become real champions!" ;Tapu Village :"Phew... Look, ! Seems like we're almost to the Aether House, where the captain is supposed to be, huh?" :"Hey, look! Construction workers! That must be what Kukui was talking about! So they're really making a Pokémon League up on top of Mount Lanakila..." :"The professor told me that Pokémon Leagues in other regions have four crazy-strong Trainers in them that they call the Elite Four!" :"The Elite Four and our island kahunas... I wonder which ones are stronger! I can't wait to find out!" ;Aether House * Before Acerola's trial :"Wait up, ! So, this is the Aether House, eh?" :"What? Why?!" :"Phew... So I won, yeah? Then why's this little fellow still gnawing on me?" :"Oh yeah, we met all right... In battle anyway. But... Hey, where's Lillie?" :"These ankle biters are starting to grow on me. I think I might hang out for a while. It's kinda soothing, you know?" ; :"Ugh... Battles you can't afford to lose aren't any fun..." ;Aether House * After Acerola's trial :"If we want to get the Pokémon back... then has to go to Po Town... All alone? With no backup? That's what they said, but...that's not fair!" :"I-I'm sorry, . It's my fault... Now you've got to put yourself in danger because...I couldn't stop them..." * After defeating Guzma :"... I'm sorry! I...I can't even make myself smile right now..." :"That Plumeria lady came back as soon as Acerola had left..." :"I'm supposed to be a Trainer! But when it came down to it, Lillie had to protect me... Lillie, who's not even a Trainer to begin with!" :"Geh! You know who Lillie is?!" * If the player did not leave with Gladion :"... What should we do? Even if I go to the ferry terminal, too... What if I just get in you guys' way? What if I really am just this weak?" ;Malie City :"!" :"I won't... If I'd been stronger, then Lillie wouldn't have... I'm ready to do whatever it takes so that we can take back our smiles and our fun adventure!" :"But where was Lillie taken? It couldn't be Po Town. was there the whole time." :"Aether Paradise?!" ;Aether Paradise ;B1F :"But... Why would Lillie be here at Aether Paradise?" :"Argh! This guy!" :"Fine. So what are we going to do?" :"You guess? And we're following this guy?! He doesn't have any plan!" * If talked to before using the elevator :"I don't get what is going on here... Why would the Aether Foundation be attacking anybody?!" * If talked to after attempting to use the elevator :"What were you doing there?" ;1F :"Aue, look at you, ! And Faba is real strong, too!" :"Downstairs?! Oh yeah! Ms. Wicke did say there was another level farther down, didn't she... What do you do down there?!" * If the player selects "No" :"Man, I'm like...stunned by so much of this..." ;B2F :"Wow! It's like a secret hideout!" :"So where do we go now?" :"Why do you get the first one? And why do you know all this?" :"You didn't even answer my question... I know what it's gotta be. Nerves, eh? I reckon that you're more afraid to be here than either one of us, huh, Gladion?" :"Here, . You take this." :"Lillie must be scared right now... Let's buckle down and do this!" :"Hey. Focus, people. Where're Lillie and Cosmog?" :"Come on, ! Let's split up and look around. Maybe we'll find some clue!" * If talked to again :"Come on, ..." :"What do we do?" :"Fine, fine. We can do that. But do you have to say "hmph" all the time?" :"Whoa! ! Battle with me!" :"Phew! Thanks, and ! When you're fighting a battle you can't afford to lose, you really can't waver at all, huh..." :"What d'you mean "young master"?!" :"The president? That's Miss Lusamine, right? She's a really nice person, so I'm sure she'll listen to us if we explain everything." :"Again?!" :"So, uh, Mr. Faba, do you have the key to the president's rooms?" :"So...if you'd just stayed hidden, we would've been stuck here anyway, right?" :"Come on, ! Let's show 'em just what our Pokémon are capable of! For Lillie and for Cosmog, too!" :"I wanna help save Lillie, so I'm going ahead! You don't mind, right?!" :"Thanks for the key, Mr. Faba!" ;Outside :"Whoa! There's, like, an uku billion Team Skull thugs in this place!" :"So the foundation really was working together with Team Skull?" :"This is, like, way too mind-blowing to think about right now. ! Let's knock some skulls together for now!" * If talked to again :"Don't you do something that makes other people sad!" ;Trophy Room :"Whoa! !" :"Whoa-ho! And Lillie!" :"Man, I'm so glad to see you're OK!" :"What? Daughter? Son?" :"Wait! You all are a family?!" ;Entrance Room :"Of course it is! After all, the beasts are real. I'm sure we can find it. We'll find the Legendary Pokémon!" :"Yeah, I'm beat!" ;Outside (the next day) :"!" :"Hey, and it's Lillie...isn't it?! What happened to you?!" :"You look...fantastic!" :"I'm going to train even harder! I've gotta do more!" :"I keep getting saved by and his/her Pokémon, don't I?" :"That's not enough. I've gotta be able to save Pokémon on my own! If I can't do that, I'll never be an island kahuna. I'll never be able to make people really smile!" :"And I still haven't even done Acerola's trial or anything. I've got a lot of catching up to do." :"Yeah... But we got to see things that almost no one would ever get the chance to see! Maybe if I set out to train harder, I'll get to see more amazing things like that again!" * If talked to again :"Guess I should wish you guys a good trip, huh? I'm gonna train up myself and my team real good before I see you again, . Be ready for the shock of a lifetime!" ;Mount Lanakila :"! Hold up for me!" :"So after we split up at Aether Paradise, I went and cleared all the rest of my trials, and then I even went back home to train with Ilima a bit. I was just thinking it was time to take on the Pokémon League... Then I heard from Gladion that you were already heading here, ! So I booked it here as fast as I could!" :"That was, like, the fastest I've ever moved in my life, you know!" :"But that's not what I came here to tell you!" :"! We're gonna decide which one of us'll be the first to the Pokémon League! You're gonna need to use your full force if you think you're gonna beat me and my team when we're serious about winning!" * Upon being defeated :"There may be no winning or losing before true full power!" * After being defeated :"Ooooh, and I really wanted my Pokémon to know how it feels to beat your team this time! But being seriously frustrated will only make me stronger!" :"So you'd better go and become . 'Cause I'm gonna train so that next time I can come beat Champion ! Good luck, cuz, and here!" :"I'm really glad that the kid who moved here to Alola turned out to be you, !" ;Iki Town * After becoming Champion :"And I'm gonna keep training with Ilima for a while, and then... I'm gonna beat my gramps for real at last!" :"And THEN... I'm coming for you! Champion !" ;Player's house * After becoming Champion :"!!!" :"It's a disaster! A total disaster!" :"Oh! ! / ! Sorry!" :"I'll explain later, but...but... has to come with me right now! If we don't hurry, the ship is gonna leave!" ;Hau'oli City Marina * After becoming Champion :"You didn't tell us!" :"But...but...I haven't gotten to say any of the things that I wanted to say to you! So...so... Arghhh!! I'm gonna send you a letter! A really, really long one! You'd better wait!" :"Ngh... *sniffle*" :"Y-yeah... I...I think I wanna go see my gramps..." ;Player's house * Post-credits :"A-lo-la! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!" :"Oooh! And there's that Kantonian ! Look at that shiny coin on your head, kitty-kitty!" :"I finally got my gramps to go all out and be serious in a battle against me! I got some sweet rewards, so take this one, ! Good luck is best shared!" :"Now you can power up, too, !" :"Naw! No problem, auntie! Say. Is Kanto, like, really far way?" ::Regardless of choice: "All right! Then it's decided! I'm gonna get stronger and stronger, and then I'm gonna travel the world with my Pokémon! I'm gonna go find Lillie! And my dad, too!" :"Oh, yeah, him. Heh... He's a strong Trainer—real strong, I think. But I guess he really hated being the son of a kahuna and everything, yeah? So he works far away from Alola these days." :"I think I'm gonna go train myself up at the Battle Tree, then beat you, ... and I'll be a Champion next time I see him! Seems like a nice little present, eh? Hehe!" :"Oh, it's this thing way deep on Poni Island! Anybody who has passed the island challenge—or who is strong enough to, anyway—can battle it out with their Pokémon! Or so they say." :"! Let's have the best ever battle at that Pokémon League sometime. No backing out!" ;Iki Town * Post-credits :"!" :"Hey! No one told to stop!" :"See, ? Helping people like this is just another way I train myself to get stronger!" ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"! I've made it this far, too! But I'm not done yet. After all, there's still a Trainer standing right in front of me that I've got to overcome!" * Upon being defeated :"It's hard to be strong enough to admit that you're weak... you know?" * After being defeated :"Seriously! This is really frustrating, you know? I seriously tried my hardest, you know? But at least I had a blast going all out against you, . So thanks." ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"The funnest thing in the world has got to be to battle all out, you know? Seriously! So watch out, ! 'Cause me and my awesome team are definitely winning this one!" * Upon being defeated :"It's hard to be strong enough to admit that you're weak... you know?" * After being defeated :"I was finally able to beat my gramps when he was going all out, you know? Now I'm not giving up until I can beat Alola's strongest Champion, too! Yeah, I'm looking at you, !"